Kereta Bintang tanpa Pijar
by Vreezie
Summary: Di bawah langit malam, Levi pernah bersandar pada pagar berkanopi bersama perempuan pecinta bintang. [untuk Kenzeira]


**Shingeki no Kyojin** **© Isayama Hajime**

 _AU. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil selain kesenangan pribadi._ _Selamat membaca~_

* * *

Bergenggam tangan, tidak. Mereka hanya saling memandangi langit yang sama. Levi melihat ke antah-berantah, Mikasa memaku matanya pada awan Sagitarius–kumpulan bintang oranye di pinggiran jalur susu. Ketika itu hanya ada kekhawatiran akan malam yang tidak panjang. Terbit fajar, semuanya hilang. Bukan lenyap, hanya sembunyi.

Tapi mereka sama-sama tak sabar kalau harus menunggu.

"Bagian mana yang kau lihat?"

Mikasa tidak menoleh. Binar di atas sana sama dengan binar di matanya. "Yang warna oranye."

"Kenapa?"

"Terasa hangat."

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Levi bertanya lagi, menggabungkan maksud di balik ucapan Mikasa yang mungkin ingin melempar sedikit teka-teki. Walau akhirnya Levi menyadari kalau Mikasa adalah Mikasa. Apa yang ada di mulut dan ada di hati tak jauh berbeda, hanya menyempit dan mengerucut menjadi seutas kata pendek.

Mikasa menggeleng sedikit. "Malam ini tak sedingin yang kemarin," jawabnya. Tapi walau begitu, Mikasa menggeser duduknya dan merapatkan diri pada pagar; pada Levi juga. Kayu itu berderak rapuh minta diganti. Tapi keduanya sama-sama malas membeli baru.

"Aku hanya ... punya sedikit bagian yang tidak akan hangat walau diguyur bara api."

Levi tidak menanggapi karena dirinya juga demikian.

* * *

Banyak yang bilang pasangan yang saling bersunyi itu tak serasi. Tapi ada sesuatu dari mereka yang bertautan dan menjadi tali penghubung seperti lilitan sulur pohon yang makin kuat tiap harinya. Levi dan Mikasa tak perlu berkata untuk saling tahu apa yang ada dalam hati masing-masing. Pikiran mereka tak jauh berbeda seolah dicetak pada pabrik dan tanggal yang sama.

Seperti ketika mereka bertemu di kedai dua puluh empat jam. Mikasa dengan syalnya, Levi dengan sarung tangannya. Hanya satu-dua lirikan, patah kata untuk basa-basi, dan mereka berakhir menghabiskan malam di tapi jalan sambil minum kopi. Memang ada perpisahan, tapi Levi kembali bertemu Mikasa di kedai yang lain—perempuan itu berkata ingin melihat bintang. Dan di sinilah mereka singgah hingga sekarang. Mengasingkan diri. Berdua saja di sisi terjauh desa.

Terus bersama melihat kereta malam di langit utara.

* * *

"Hei Levi."

Laki-laki di sampingnya berhenti berpikir dan melirik.

"Kenapa kita kemari, padahal akan lebih baik kalau berkunjung malam hari?"

"Kalau malam hari ramai."

Mikasa memandang langit, lalu pohon, lalu Levi. Siang mulai terik, ia ingin kembali. Wajah hutan tidak selebat isinya. Mereka hanya berniat lari pagi. Berlanjut dan berlanjut. Mikasa tidak pegal, Levi juga. Dan mereka telah sampai di sini.

"Ayo pulang saja. Tidak ada bintang sekarang."

"Ada, tapi mereka sedang sembunyi."

"Lantas mengapa kemari?"

Levi meninggalkan batu yang diduduki, mengambil beberapa langkah di atas kerikil yang memang disusun untuk pejalan kaki. "Aku ingin menunjukkan bintang tengah hari."

Mikasa penasaran. Perempuan itu enggan bertanya. Jadi ia hanya berjalan di samping Levi dan membiarkan langkah kaki laki-laki itu membimbingnya.

Pohon merapat. Muka hutan mereka tinggalkan dan Mikasa mulai melihat air di kejauhan. Levi mengatakan kalau mereka makin dekat. Mempercepat langkah, tangan Mikasa digandeng setelah sekian lama. Tidak ada yang berjengit. Alih-alih, Mikasa mempererat tautannya.

Levi mengedikkan dagu pada permukaan danau nan jauh. Ujung-ujung pohon meranggas. Mikasa melihat banyak pantulan cahaya yang membentuk barisan. Kereta dalam danau.

"Itu bukan bintang."

"Tapi berkilau. Bintang pun berkilauan."

"Bintang ada di langit dan terlihatnya malam. Itu bukan bintang yang kusuka, Levi."

Mikasa berbalik. Levi ditinggal sendiri mengamati bintang—bukan, kilauan tengah hari.

* * *

Hari berikutnya, diamnya Levi berlarut-larut karena sosoknya lenyap sedari halimun masih tidur di depan rumahnya. Atau mungkin Levi belum kembali dari kemarin? Mikasa bingung. Tapi ia hanya bingung, tidak mencari. Ia bolak-balik di rumah. Mengambil mug, mengembalikannya, mengambil sapu, dikembalikan lagi.

Mikasa tak tahu apa yang tergambar di otaknya. Ia cemas. Tapi Mikasa yakin Levi pasti bisa pulang sendiri.

* * *

Saat malam hari, Mikasa mengitari halaman hingga lelah. Lalu memutuskan masuk ke kelambu dekat pagar dan mulai melihat bintang.

Perempuan itu tak tahu, ketika itu, jam sepuluh, Levi pun tengah melihat bintang. Di atas danau, mengambang.

* * *

Saling berdiam tanpa sentuhan di hari-hari itu lebih menyenangkan daripada harus berpelukan dengan lengannya sendiri. Levi sedang tidak ada, barangkali selamanya.

Tadi pagi Mikasa berlari ke hutan begitu sinar datang. Pohon-pohon berkelebat di mata seperti rangkaian ilusi optik. Mikasa tak memandang. Ia hanya ingin melihat laki-laki itu. Melihat sedikit lalu pulang. Ia janji. Ada kol besar di rumah yang perlu Mikasa urus, jadi ia tak bisa berlama-lama.

Ujung hidung Levi saja tak masalah.

Kemudian Mikasa melihatnya. Tiba di sana ketika siang, matanya menemukan Levi tidur di antara kilau tengah hari. Berkerlap-kerlip indah ditimpa surya. Mikasa terduduk, cukup lega telah melihat hidung Levi walau di kejauhan.

Kilauan tengah hari. Baiklah. Mikasa mengalah. Bukan kilauan, tapi bintang. Bintang tengah hari.

Satu jam lewat. Mikasa masih diam di tempat yang sama. Baru ketika matanya mulai berkunang-kunang karena matahari makin terik, Mikasa berdiri, lalu akhirnya ia putuskan untuk pulang.

Levi yang tidur bersama bintang ... tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Mikasa mengawang sambil melihat ujung jari kakinya. Mungkin laki-laki itu sedih karena tidak bisa duduk di bawah kelambu dekat pagar lagi. Atau mungkin karena sesuatu yang lain.

Sedangkan Mikasa agak iri ketika membayangkan apa yang Levi dapatkan ketika malam. Ia juga ingin melihat bintang dengan bertelentang ditelan kegelapan. Memandang penuh hingga terpaku sedangkan air beriak di balik punggungnya. Levi mengalaminya, maka dari itu tidak pulang malam ini—padahal tadi Mikasa menengoknya jauh-jauh. Entah betah, entah malas, atau mungkin kaki-kakinya mulai nyaman dipijat ikan.

Perempuan itu menghela napas. Baru pagi tadi Levi dilihatnya, namun sekarang mulai merindu.

Mikasa mencintai bintang. Tapi ia juga mencintai Levi; dan bagian besar dirinya merasa serupa hingga konstelasi cantik di langit gagal ia tatap. Mikasa masih menunduk, memandangi rumput yang hijau. Semuanya tetap gepeng walau tanpa Levi.

Ujung jari Mikasa menyibak kelambu tipis yang bersampir ke pagar. Pelindung dari serangga malam, juga kain transparan sisa kenangan. Mugnya kosong. Dadanya kosong. Kopinya sudah lama habis. Di dalam rumah itu gelap, segelap dasar mugnya.

Dulu laki-laki itu pernah bilang kalau melihat bintang tanpa cahaya akan lebih mengasyikkan. Mikasa tak pernah peduli tantang kesenangan bocah kecil, tapi ia menurut dan mematikan semua lampu sebelum mereka memulai kemah dadakan di halaman belakang.

Hingga sekarang.

Lampunya mati. Hatinya mati. Semua tubuhnya sudah tak akan hangat lagi walau diguyur bara api.

Angin menampar-nampar selendang di pagar, terbang tetapi tidak pergi. Mikasa meremas mug, gagal pecah, membuangnya. Ia meninggalkan rumah, bertelanjang kaki menuju hutan—meninggalkan angan-angan dan menghampiri kenyataan. Laki-laki itu tak akan bisa sendirian tanpanya, jadi Mikasa putuskan untuk berlari.

* * *

 _Menemani Levi memandang bintang._

 **END**

* * *

 _Note: Info tak terlalu penting, latarnya ambil di Skotlandia. Tepatnya di Galloway hills yang mana Galloway Forest Parknya udah dapet status Dark Sky sejak November 2009 (starry nightnya indah banget). Tempat Mikasa tinggal adalah di sekitar desa Glentrool._

 _AN: Takaran cinta Mikasa antara bintang dan Levi sama (dan Levi frustasi karena ini, tapi dia jatuh, nggak bunuh diri), jadi barangkali Mikasa nggak bakal ikut bunuh diri sampai nanti akan bosan liat langit malam. Tapi entahlah, apa yang diharapkan dari perempuan yang depresi. Btw, makasih udah mampir ~_

* * *

 **VEE**

 **[Lmg/03.06.2017]**


End file.
